The present disclosure relates to a waste toner storing container for storing waste toner discharged from an image-carrying member, and relates to an image forming apparatus that includes the waste toner storing container.
A cleaning device of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a storing portion for temporarily storing the waste toner. The storing portion is provided with a screw. The waste toner stored in the storing portion is conveyed in one direction and is discharged to outside from a discharge portion of the storing portion. The discharge portion is connected to a waste toner storing portion, and the waste toner discharged from the discharge portion flows into a waste toner storing container and is stored therein.
Meanwhile, a color image forming apparatus that includes a plurality of photoconductor drums includes a plurality of cleaning devices. In addition, the color image forming apparatus includes an intermediate transfer belt (image-carrying member) configured to carry a color toner image which is formed from toner images of a plurality of colors transferred from the photoconductor drums. The color toner image is transferred from the intermediate transfer belt to a recording medium by a transfer device. At this time, toner thas has not been transferred to the recording medium remains on a surface of the intermediate transfer belt, too. As a result, the color image forming apparatus includes a cleaning device for removing the toner that has remained on the intermediate transfer belt. The waste toner removed by the cleaning device is also stored in the waste toner storing container.
In this type of image forming apparatus, the waste toner that has flowed into a connection portion of the waste toner storing container passes through a conveyance guide provided in the waste toner storing container, and then is stored in a storage space that is provided in an inside of the waste toner storing container. In this configuration, the waste toner may stagnate halfway through the conveyance guide. To solve the stagnation, the waste toner storing container may be provided with a plate member for scraping loose the waste toner that has stagnated in the conveyance guide. As the plate member is operated, the stagnated waste toner is scraped off into the storage space.